


well, it's you who's the complicated one

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara thinks Himuro is a rather simple human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well, it's you who's the complicated one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [half_sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/gifts).



> written to "that girl" by all time low for a meme.

Murasakibara never wanted to go to Long Beach. 

It was Muro-chin’s idea: he wanted to go somewhere nice to train his basketball skills, and his idea of “nice” was “the States.”

"But Muro-chin, they won’t have the snacks I like."

Muro-chin merely smiled at him. Murasakibara hated that smile, because it meant that Muro-chin was going to do something that would normally be impossible for a normal human being.

And of course, Muro-chin proves him right. He pulls out a Nerunerunerune candy pack from his pocket and says, “I have a whole box of these at home, Atsushi. And you won’t have to pay for a thing. I’ve got it covered.”

"What about on the plane," Murasakibara said.

"They have American snacks, too. Don’t you want to try something new?"

Murasakibara took the Nerunerunerune from Muro-chin’s hand and opened it. “Fine,” he said.

But it turned out that Muro-chin lied to him, in a big way. At the airport, Kagami was waiting, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly when he saw Murasakibara and Muro-chin come near him. Murasakibara almost reached out to crush him, but Muro-chin put anoter Nerunerunerune in his hand and said, “It’s okay.”

Their seats were all next to each other, but Murasakibara switched with Muro-chin at the last minute. He didn’t want to sit next to Kagami. 

"What’s your problem," Kagami said, and Murasakibara stared at him. 

"You made Muro-chin cry," Murasakibara said.

"You too, asshole!" Kagami shouted. 

"Calm down," Muro-chin said, smiling that fake smile of his. Murasakibara blamed it on Kagami. There was no one else who could make Muro-chin so sad except for Kagami. Muro-chin even still wore that ring on his neck, even though he told Kagami he wouldn’t call him his brother anymore.

Dumb. Stupid. Murasakibara would even give up his snacks so Muro-chin would stop making that face he was making now, closed off and distant. 

"Muro-chin."

"Yes?" Muro-chin turned toward him. His smile wasn’t as sad.

"Here." Murasakibara reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ziplock bag filled with candy.

"What’s this?" Muro-chin tilted his head. 

"Candied cucumbers," Murasakibara said, patiently. He was getting tired of talking. "Muro-chin likes pickles, right? My mom made them."

Muro-chin’s face burst with surprise, and he smiled again. A real one this time. His cheeks turned pink. Murasakibara looked away. “Thank you, Atsushi. I know you didn’t want to come.”

Murasakibara looked out the window. “It’s a pain,” he said, “but Long Beach will warm Muro-chin up, right?”

"What is that guy talking about," Kagami grumbled.

"You’re annoying," Murasakibara said. "Muro-chin is part of my team now."

"Eh?!" Kagami nearly stood up in his seat.

The flight attendant had to come over and calm Kagami down. Muro-chin was laughing the whole time. 

Long Beach was going to be hot and annoying. And Kagami and Muro-chin were going to talk about basketball the whole time, or even surf. 

But Muro-chin looked happy.

Murasakibara stared out the window. Everyone thought Muro-chin was complicated, but really. 

It only took a little bit to make Muro-chin happy.


End file.
